


May the Circle Stay Unbroken

by Lynx22281



Series: 1 + 1 = 3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a little help from Bobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Circle Stay Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough mpreg fics where some other dude in the story is/has been pregnant. I figured Dean needs someone who understands what he's going through.
> 
> I've decided to make this a series of short fics instead of a multi-chaptered WIP.
> 
> Also, today is my BIRTHDAY!!!!! :D

"Goddamnit," came the muttered curse from the shop's kitchen as Bobby walked by the door wiping his greasy hands on an equally greasy rag.

  


Normally he would have kept right on walking, but the sniffle of frustration gave him pause.

  


Backing up, he called from the doorway, tossing the rag over his shoulder, "You ok, kiddo?"

  


Dean was leaning forward over the sink, hands braced down on the counter as his head dipped low in defeat.

  


Ever since Dean had passed out stone cold in the middle of Bobby's office a month ago, everybody had become hyper vigilant about his well-being, ready to call Ellen whenever he so much as winced over a little bit of heartburn. Much to Dean's dismay, of course. Bobby had been in Dean's place before - fully into the third trimester of his first pregnancy and big enough that everybody was on tender-hooks around him. Rufus had almost driven him crazy, hovering over his shoulder constantly for the last weeks leading up to Cassie's birth. He knew how annoying the mother-henning could be, but at the same time, Dean was as near and dear to him as his own flesh-and-blood, and he would do anything to make sure that all was well with the kid.

  


Dean just silently held up his left hand. It took Bobby a minute before he noticed how red and swollen his ring finger was. The digit looked like an angry sausage, pinched at the bottom by his silver wedding ring.

  


"Stuck?" Bobby's mustache twitched and he was glad Dean was facing away from him. There'd be hell to pay if the boy though he was being laughed out, no matter how fondly.

  


He nodded, his right hand lifting up to wipe at his face before he turned around. His eyes weren't quite as red as Bobby feared they might be, but it was clear to see that a few tears had been shed. "I uh...I tried dish soap and olive oil at home. Got here and tried some of the shop grease. Had to use Goop to get the grease off and figured I'd try again since that's stuff pretty slippery. I...I don't want to cut it off."

  


The band had been Benny's grandmother's wedding ring, an heirloom that had been in the Lafitte family for five generations. Three years ago, Mamaw Flora had taken it off her own finger when Benny told her he was ready to ask Dean to marry him, handing it to him with her blessing before he'd even asked if he could have it. The ring was a plain six-millimeter dome band in 14-karat white gold with its fair share of fine scratches from over a century of wear. While it hadn't been an expensive piece of jewelry even when it was first purchased in New Orleans in 1892, it was a priceless treasure that Dean didn't want to be responsible for ruining.

  


He miserably twisted the ring around his fat finger.

  


"Quit messin' with it. You'll only make it worse." Bobby stepped over to the sink, gently nudging Dean out of the way so he could wash his hands. He hated it when the guys mucked up the white ceramic kitchen sink with their greasy hands, but hey, he was the boss. Soaping up his hands with some of the fancy Bath and Body Works anti-bacterial foaming soap that Cassie had put out, he nodded towards the little glass top dinette table. "Go sit."

  


Dean slumped down into a chair, pressing his hands against the sides of his belly. From the corner of his eye, Bobby caught the tiny smile that quirked up one side of Dean's mouth. He knew that smile - the one caused when a little girl decided to show off her in-utero somersault skills - all too well. His own hand started drifting towards his middle in remembrance, but he caught himself before he ended up with a wet hand print on the front of his coveralls. After toweling his hands dry, he reached into the cabinet over the sink, grabbing a big plastic bowl and filling it with ice and water.

  


"I got a couple of tricks to try before we take drastic measures." He set the bowl on the table in front of Dean before taking his hand to inspect his swollen finger. Gently he twisted the ring to see how much resistance it gave. "Finger hurt?"

  


"It's sore," he affirmed with a little nod.

  


"Sit here with your hand in the cold water while I go get some floss. The cold'll help the swelling go down." Bobby roughly patted Dean's shoulder as he passed by.

  


It took a few minutes for him to track down a spool of mint flavored dental floss in one of the drawers of random junk out in the shop and to grab a paperclip off of some papers one of the clipboards hanging from the job board.

  


"Has it gone down any?" he asked as he pulled out the chair next to Dean's and sat down, holding his hand out.

  


Dean took his hand out of the cold water and placed it in Bobby's. "Doesn't feel as swollen."

  


Bobby very gently tugged on the ring, but the band just pushed the flesh of Dean's finger up against his knuckle blocking the way. After pulling off a length of floss, he tied one end to the bend of the paperclip, using it to thread the floss between the ring and Dean's finger. He left a tail of about six inches hanging against Dean's palm. Then, he wound the rest of the floss around Dean's finger up past his knuckle, carefully compressing the swelling. Holding the remainder of the long end, he pulled the short end, unwinding the string, which in turn walked the ring up Dean's finger.

  


Dean exhaled in relief when the ring plinked down on the tabletop and the angry redness slowly bled out of his finger. He tackled Bobby with a big hug, nearly knocking the older man out of his seat. "Thanks, Bobby."

  


"No problem, son," he said, rubbing Dean's back gently as the kid took a moment to steady his breathing. "I'm surprised you've been able to wear it this long. Had to quit wearing my ring almost the minute we found out I was pregnant with Cassie. Had to give up shoes a few months later," he admitted.

  


Dean sat back, reaching under the neck of his T-shirt to pull out the amulet Sam had given him for Christmas one year when they were kids. He pulled the necklace off and looped the leather cord around his wedding ring for safekeeping. Sliding the necklace back over his head, he pressed his palm against his chest, over the weight of the amulet and unmarred ring. It was pretty clear how close he came to a meltdown over the threat of having to have his ring cut off his finger. Sighing, he wiped at his eyes one last time before standing up from the table.

  


"Guess I should get back to work. Been worryin' over this all morning," he said, holding up his ring-free hand. The finger was still swollen, but it didn't look nearly as aggravated anymore. "Hope none of those old biddies at the grocery store mistake me for some unwed dad without it on."

  


Bobby snickered. "Ain't none of their business either way."

  


Dean smoothed his shirt down over his rounded belly as he made his way to the door. "You comin' to the baby shower on Saturday?"

  


"Wouldn't miss it," Bobby replied as he stood up to dump the bowl of water and ice into the sink.

  


"Do you think you could bring some of those little cocktail weenies you make in the crockpot with the barbecue sauce and grape jelly?"

  


"Your brother said that was my ticket to the shindig."

  


Dean laughed, and Bobby smiled to see the kid brighten up again.

  


"Go on," the older man groused, shooing Dean out ahead of him as he left the kitchen. "Payroll ain't gonna get done on its own."

  


"Alright, alright," Dean acquiesced, giving a wave as he headed towards his office.

  


Bobby chuckled to himself as he watched Dean disappear. _Crisis averted._


End file.
